A Love No One Can Hear
by MidnightBase142
Summary: were different and that ok but that wen our school cought fire and the board seperated us luckly my friends and i were sent to the same school and theres a problem the pops hate us they talk crap and think we can understand but we could read lips no problems now its an all out war in school (sucky summary i know but its better thanit sounds promis
1. We the Deafies

Ok im pretty sure no one has made a fanfic like this EVER it just came to me as watching Switched At Birth bold italics are sign

Start

Momoko P.O.V

I was walking down the school hallway wait let me rephrase **new** school hallway everyone is staring at me and my friends and its freaky there's more of use like 50 more like us and when I say "us" I mean us specials not special like super hero special like-ah whatever you'll understand later see there was a fire at my old school they sent kids to different schools I was kinda pissed mostly because I knew we would never be excepted never and I mean never see its like this we each have a problem some similar so for me and my 3 friends its like this

Kaoru Matsubara-Kaoru is strong and excels in sorts like crazy but she barley speaks to people she not shy she's deaf she is fluent in sign language she can read lips and she was born deaf

Miyako Gotokuji-quiet shy and also deaf she's expresses herself in art whenever she's sad she draws even during class she was born deaf she is strong mentally strong

Azaki Yumkumia –deaf she is also deaf but is mentally and physically strong she never cries she runs whenever she's upset

Then there's me I was never born deaf I became deaf at age 2 I can still speak when I want when talking to my friends I just sign and interpret for them which I have no problem with im deaf but I can read lips like Kaoru my one problem is reading I am also dyslexic

I guess we weren't watching were we were going cuz we bumped into 4 people and they came crashing down and they seemed pretty pissed wen they got up they started shouting but I couldn't read wat they were saying and a crowd formed around us I looked at Kaoru and she got everything they said she started signing at me "_**they said what the freaking hell are u guys blind or something now are u gonna say sorry or just stand there"**_

"fine sorry happy now" and we walked away they guy grabbed my by the shoulder and turned me around" are u deaf or something cuz u didn't seem to hear me saying stop" I read his lips "yes the four of us are deaf "I yelled" then how can u hear me and why do u speak?"he asked "because I wasn't born deaf I became deaf and I can read your lips" I said I ran this time and so did my friends into homeroom wich was ASL(American Sign Language)I firs t I saw it as SLA but then I walked into the room and saw the teacher speaking sign


	2. An Explanation

Ello people hiya so heres a new chapter no duh I own nothing I wish I owned it actually no I don't that would require lots of work and yada yada yada and crap not oh and I never ever came up with American sign language I would have updated sooner but I just had to finish reading City of Ashes

Yeah start

_Azaki POV_

_Well I was gonna twist his arm but Momoko dragged me into class which was ASL after 40 minutes class was over and we headed to math late of the awkward moment were your suppose to say sorry were late we couldn't find the class we just sat down like nothing everyone staring at us even the teacher but didn't faze me just took out my notebook and started copying notes on the board not that I needed them this is math which I know how to do already so easy A+ here I come. Just then the same kid I was gonna twist his arm turned around and put his elbow on my desk so I could see and I looked up to see green eyes with dark brown hair point to the teacher I looked to the right and there she was pissed as hell shouting like I could actually hear her and shouting at us like 3 minutes into shouting with no signing what so ever I looked a Kaoru or Momoko and didn't have a clue what she was saying I tapped Momoko on the shoulder __**"Can u translate please to everyone **__"she____nodded her. We both stood up she turned to look at me and I started signing._

_Momoko POV_

"Sorry u think were disrespecting you Ms. S you see the 4 of us are deaf Miyako to my left Kaoru 2 seats to my right and Momoko to my right, if you're gonna ask how Momokos is deaf if she's talking she was not born deaf she became deaf meaning she is able talk she can speak for us and is very fluent in sign "I took a deep breath "Very well then you may sit "she said I signed it to her and class went on not after receiving a glare from a girl across the room though


End file.
